Namorados
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Eles podiam ser namorados. x GEN, dedicada ao Dia dos Namorados x


**Sumário: **Eles podiam ser namorados.

**SAW ou Jogos Mortais não me pertence. Mas eu admito que gostaria de ter a fantasia de porco.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada porque ninguém pareceu ter coragem.**

**Podemos dizer que é sobre o Dia dos Namorados, só que de um jeito um pouco mais cruel.**

**

* * *

**

**Namorados

* * *

**

_Eu só quero sentir o amor verdadeiro, _  
_ Sentir a morada em que vivo_  
_ Por que eu tenho muita vida _  
_ Correndo em minhas veias_  
_ Indo para o lixo_

Robbie Wiliams, "Feel" (Tradução)

* * *

Ela podia ser sua namorada.

Ela era bonita e parecia ser muito bem-sucedida. As roupas eram sociais e ela tinha um bom gosto também – podia se notar de longe. O corte de cabelo dela lhe lembrava aquele que as atrizes usavam para fingir serem mulheres futuristas ou vingativas, como em Aeon Flux ou Ultravioleta.

_Fingir_. Porque é isso que os atores fazem (_o que você faz_).

Você vai ter que fingir também.

**X**

Ela sabia jogar.

Ela se movia com uma rapidez que você sentiu inveja. A coleira em seu pescoço machucava, mas ela não parecia se importar. Ela só queria a chave à sua frente. Sem hesitar, ela conseguiu, quebrando a caixa de vidro com um sapato.

Ela era sutil.

**X**

Você é um idiota.

Deu um chute na sua caixa, de tão desesperado que estava, e a chave voou longe. Sem se preocupar com o resto, você a pegou e, sem retornar – porque esse era o plano –, você condenou a última pessoa que restava pegar a chave. A cabeça dela passa pela navalha e dá um som agudo que te comove. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e você xinga.

Você é um filhinho de papai assustado e acabou de matar alguém (_não é como se você já não tivesse feito isso antes, claro_). Não que alguém esteja dizendo isso, mas os olhos dela te acusam só um pouco.

E isso já lhe basta.

**X**

Ela sabia usar o cérebro.

Ela pegou as chaves que todos esqueceram e guardou porque achou que usariam mais tarde. Talvez fosse uma idéia genial, ou não.

Desde que te tirasse dali, ela podia até comer os olhos da outra.

(_você é egoísta, também, seu almofadinha_).

**X**

Ela não ligava para você.

Assim que a primeira chave com sinal veio – porque ela estava procurando isso, e não gritando ou apanhando, como certas pessoas – ela a pegou e se protegeu. Estava pouco se fodendo para você ou para a morena que te ajudou no fim ou o careca que explodiu.

Ela só queria ganhar.

**X**

Ela não confiava em ninguém.

Na verdade, ela disse que não confiava na morena, mas você sabia que ela não confiava em você também. Você era apenas um idiota viciado e que estava tão assustado que já vomitara o bastante para sentir fome.

Seu estômago parou de roncar assim que ela enfiou aquele pequeno objeto eletrizado no pescoço da terceira pessoa que estava com vocês.

Ela era fria também.

**X**

Ela não te achava um oponente decente.

Você não era nada senão a próxima vítima dela. Ela queria ir embora e ela ia. Você não ia impedir. Ela era mil vezes mais inteligente e mais capaz, porém você parecia inocente ao ver dela.

Talvez fosse porque você não acreditava que duas pessoas tentaram te matar. Elas te atacaram por trás – não exatamente assim, mas você entendeu – e você apenas ficou surpreso.

Ou talvez fosse porque você tinha medo de machucar os outros e acabou fodendo com a vida de algumas pessoas. E elas acabaram mortas.

Ela não te julgou por isso.

Ela não podia te julgar.

**X**

Ela fez o mesmo que você.

Os olhos dela estavam marejados e vermelhos e ela tremia. Dizia o que ela fez e tudo pareceu muito claro. Ela te contratou e você matou e os outros ajudaram ou receberam com isso.

Nenhum de vocês prestava e oito pessoas morreram.

Bata palmas, vocês são (_eram_) horríveis. E então tudo ficou claro para você e você sentiu-se na vontade de abraçá-la.

**X**

Ela errou como você.

Vocês erraram feio e mataram todo mundo. Agora só sobrou os dois e vão morrer porque seguiram o instinto. Mesmo assim, você e ela colocam seus braços dentro da caixa e sentem a armadilha fazer efeito.

Gritam e choram e logo a cor desaparece de seus corpos. Você sempre soube que iria ser pego. E agora morreria ao lado de uma garota muito bonita.

Os fatos ficam todos embaçados em sua mente e então, quando percebe, está caído no chão e ela murmura algo.

Você está ferido demais para entender e desmaia.

* * *

_Ela podia ser sua namorada._

_Você não sabe se está morto ou não, mas sabe desse fato._

_Sim, ela poderia._

_E ajudaria muito se soubesse o nome dela._

* * *

Ele podia ser seu namorado.

Ele podia ser seu namorado porque você era bem-sucedida e ele era um riquinho mimado viciado. Parecia aquele tipo de casal de filmes em que você teria de sustentar o vício dele e ocorreria todo um drama que você nunca sentiu.

Só havia uma diferença entre eles e vocês, talvez.

Os olhos dele eram de quem se importava; os olhos deles eram de quem te abraçaria, por mais ruim que a situação estivesse em sua vida.

**X**

Ele não fazia muita coisa.

Ele observava e observava e tentava compreender. As drogas ou os cortes deviam ter afetado a inteligência dele, porque ele era tão lerdo quanto os seus subordinados.

Talvez o medo estivesse afetando-o também, porque ele olhava para todos como se eles fossem os inimigos, e ele uma criança na mão deles. Ok, era verdade, mas ele precisaria confiar em alguém.

(_alguém como você, por exemplo_).

Você não podia pensar naquele momento – estava muito ocupada indo para o túnel porque achara a chave ideal.

**X**

Você é assustadora.

Você não o ajudou e deixou que ele morresse, como os outros. Queria apenas se salvar e assim o fez. Você sempre foi uma boa jogadora, do tipo que se dá bem em quase tudo.

Por isso você viu que aquela morena estava tão assustada que estava pronta para matar qualquer pessoa, se fosse necessário. Duas mortes apenas e ela já se acostumara com o fedor do sangue.

Deu um olhar gélido em sua direção, como se aquilo fosse fazer alguma diferença. Ela te encarou e engoliu seco, deixando que você fosse à frente.

Ela não se meteria com você. Ninguém nunca se meteu, aliás.

É assim desde o colegial.

**X**

Ele não sabia de nada.

Devia ter doído, você pensou naquele momento. A fita mal havia acabado e a morena já o atacara. Ele foi esperto e evitou a água. Os olhos dela estavam abertos de um jeito insano e o rímel borrado não ajudava muito. Ela era praticamente uma louca e você odeia isso.

Loucos mereciam estar em hospícios e não em cubículos cheios de cargas eletrizadas. Por isso você o encarou duramente, e, quando ele perdeu a esperança em você, enfiou um dos objetos carregados direto em seu pescoço.

Se for para sobrar apenas dois, que fosse você e ele.

**X**

Ele não era inteiramente culpado.

Tudo ficou claro na última sala. Suas vidas eram conectadas e você era culpada do mesmo erro que ele.

Parabéns, você matou oito pessoas, junto de outras quatro. E, desses, três deles você também ajudou a matar.

Porque você(s) só precisava(m) ajudá-lo(s). Dava para os cinco sobreviverem, mas você(s) negara(m). E agora teriam de pagar o preço com sangue.

Você sempre odiou tirar sangue.

**X**

Ele não transmitia confiança.

Ele era fraco e covarde e recusava-se a colocar o braço na caixa. E quando pôs gritava tão alto e tão esganiçado quanto você e isso apenas te assustava.

Definitivamente era um filhinho de papai.

No entanto, o filhinho de papai era a única pessoa ao seu lado e o único que te entendia e o único que carregava, agora, o mesmo fardo que você. Encarou, de relance, como ele se contorcia, gemendo e chamando por deus e até mesmo xingando.

Sem pensar, foi atrás da mão dele que estava livre e agarrou, apertando fortemente, enquanto as colocava juntas, em cima da arma que arrancava o seu sangue, e o dele.

**X**

Ele era quente.

De um jeito muito estranho, ele era quente. Havia perdido mais sangue que você, mas você ainda conseguia sentir o calor dele – indo embora, fato – entre toda aquela imensidão gelada.

Graças a isso, a dor pareceu se tornar menos insuportável. Ou isso ou você estava perdendo a consciência.

Você preferiu pensar que era o calor.

**X**

Ele caiu no chão.

Tão rápido quanto você, quando a arma parou e os cinco litros foram dados, ele caiu. Bateu forte no cimento e você sabia o por quê. Ele perdeu muito mais sangue e isso era um problema.

Para vocês.

**X**

Ele não te respondia.

Ele não respondia, nem quando você o chamava e tentava anima-lo. Ele estava com o braço praticamente todo cortado ao meio e a dor devia tê-lo entorpecido. Você se assustou e pediu para que ele não morresse, porque vocês conseguiram juntos.

Vocês _precisavam_ viver, agora.

**X**

Ele perdeu a consciência.

Ele desmaiou e você se arrastou para fora. Seu braço latejava, mas você não podia parar. Saiu da sala e sentou-se no chão, sua costa apoiada em uma madeira – que devia ser uma escrivaninha.

Você estava cansada demais para observar.

A única coisa que fazia era esperar e lutar contra o sono. Precisava fazer não só por você, mas por ele também. Vocês conseguiram juntos, não era justo que ele morresse.

**X**

Ele não se mexia.

Quando a ajuda chegou, você desviava os olhos dela para encará-lo. Nenhum movimento e já fazia certo tempo, você achava. Engolia em seco muitas vezes e nada disso parecia ter fim.

No fim, você caiu no sono, enquanto falava com a pessoa que iria te ajudar (_e que, por favor, não fosse o Jigsaw_).

E ele foi a última coisa que viu.

* * *

_Ele podia ser seu namorado._

_Você não sabe se ele está vivo ou apenas desmaiado, porém ele podia ser sim e você sabe disso e ponto final._

_E seria como nos filmes de drama, só que ele é muito mais carinhoso e sensível que aqueles homens._

_Mas, se ele morreu, você só gostaria de saber seu nome._

* * *

**N/A.: **Ok, assisti esse filme faz muito tempo e achei lindo o fim dos dois. Achei que eles eram realmente bonitinhos e que combinavam e essa fanfic saiu com certa facilidade. Faz mais de um ano que eu quero postar isso, mas resolvi postar só nesse dia especial para os Namorados s2

Essa fanfic fica para o Dia dos Namorados - um ano e uma hora atrasada lol -, porque eu sou uma sádica do caralho que acha que nem sempre tem de haver romance para haver amor.

Agradeço à Raayy e à Lady Murder por terem opinado na fanfic. Amo vocês, beeshas s2

Feliz Dia dos Namorados! Espero que todos gostem de (_sangue_) uma idéia como essa.

** Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o It.**


End file.
